Generally, a data card can be placed on a card holder, and the card holder is then pushed into an electronic device to achieve an electrical connection between the electronic device and the data card. When a user withdraws the card holder, a card ejector pin is usually used to penetrate a via hole in the card holder and further push out the card holder. However, the card holder is hard to be withdrawn without the card ejector pin.